A video wall is a special multi-display setup that consists of multiple screens tiled together continuously in order to form one large screen for digital information and is commonly used in a control room, a video conference, or an indoor or outdoor billboard. The existing video walls are mostly implemented based on a FPGA or an X86 infrastructure.
The FPGA infrastructure is a purely hardware implementation that costs more and limits the third party application. The X86 infrastructure is able to connect all displays on a video wall through signal transmission lines that support high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) or digital visual interface (DVI) or through multiple graphic cards. However, the size of the video wall under such infrastructure is restricted by the lengths of the signal transmission lines and memory spaces. Moreover, to control the synchronization among the displays for creating smooth and stable stitched frames is also a problem to be solved.